Underscale Of Shang Tu
by Shade Hattori
Summary: Fanfiction on Freedom Planet. The planet of Avalice had faced its own threats and problems long before Brevon descended to their world. This story tells the tale of a Gecko detective in the Kingdom of Shang Tu and one of his biggest case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night was still young and the city lights of Shang Tu lit up the dark sky. The street lights shone brightly on the rugged fur of the old rabbit. It had been a long day at work, the ending of today was one in which he was looking forward, especially. Pretending to scratch his back, he took a peek behind him to see if anyone else was around. The detours and routes he took should've made it difficult for anyone to follow him, and in the far side of town, no one should've recognized him. He proceeded to an old house, he slowly gaze up at the window of the second floor, it was closed but he could see a silhouette behind the yellow curtains, illuminated by the light. He gave the door a few gentle knocks. "Coming!" The sweet soothing voice came from inside. As the door opened, another cottontail greeted him, donned in a pink evening gown. The two immediately hugged.

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*  
The slickly fingers immediately pound on the camera shutter. The reptile was far away enough to not be heard by the embracing couple. "Heh Heh Heh, this is too easy…" The green eyed creature hung tightly onto the brick wall as he snapped the photos. The streetlights were bright enough to get a good clear shot, while he hid in its shadows. His fingers stopped when the couple entered the building, closing the door behind them. "Well, I guess thats enough evidence, anymore prodding around and I'll have enough for an adult film… heh." Gen proceeded to scale to the roof of the building. He took out a notepad and pencil from his trench-coat and scribbled down the address. As he turned to leave, his curiosity got the best of him, or rather, lust. Whipping out a pair of binoculars, he took a quick peek…. And immediately regretted it. He stuffed his items, leaving with a bad taste in his mouth. "As they say, its not as appealing when you're a different species…. Urk…"

Gen returned to his office, and began publishing the photos, and compiling his notes. It was important a show a good quality of his work to the client, not forgetting to mention it was one of his business mottos. Well, his father's actually, who left him with nothing else but this old office with space as big as a public toilet. Despite completing a number of jobs and request already, he was still considered a newbie. Sadly the experience so far only limited to locating lost items and investigating noisy neighbors at night. His current one was a tad more interesting, however he yearned for something more exciting, like the stories which his dad used to tell him. Gen gave a sigh, threw himself onto the sofa, and closed his eyes for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
Gen sipped his coffee, his eyes on the client as he hands a folder over. "Take your time." He tilted his hat, and looked down onto the table, bracing himself for the eruption that was coming, as his client shuffled through the photos and notes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR 5 YEARS! 5 YEARS, AND HE DARES TO.." Gen held up his index finger, cutting the client off her rage rant. "I believe its best to conserve that anger for your confrontation with him, and the other customers are staring." Sure enough, all eyes and heads were turned towards their table, with everything in the restaurant at a brief pause. Gen shot a cold look around, and everyone resumed their own activities.

"If you wish to catch him red handed yourself, I've compiled the list of detours and routes he took. But of course, you could just go straight to that address and wait there yourself. His weekly visits all have the same pattern." The fuming rabbit was still clenching on tight on the photos, she looked as if she were about to rip them apart. "You might want to keep those for evidence.. ahh, and this concludes the case then, I'm afraid.. here's the fee.." He slowly handed over the bill, which was snatched by the rabbit, 'hopefully she isn't angry till the point she rips it' Gen thought. The client studied it for awhile, "Are you sure about this?" "I charge accordingly, to the difficulty of the task." Gen always wanted to say that, and secretly he hoped he sounded professional enough. The rabbit reached into her purse and handed over Gen's payment. Gen took the last sip of the coffee and stood up to leave, "I believe you'll foot the bill for the table too?" The rabbit had resumed her gaze towards the documents and photos, but she still gave a short reply "Yes, yes.." "Well then, thanks for the business."

As he walked down the streets, he counted the payment in his hands… It would be enough to last him another 2 weeks at most, perhaps he should've charged more, but he'd hate to overcharge a woman who's having a major marital problem, perhaps she'd need that cash in the future, yet again he needed more cash himself… It was tough times, the energy crisis was causing economic problems as well as tensions between the kingdoms… Shard thievery and all sorts of crimes was on the rise. Though unfortunately, his business wasn't taking it too well along with it, most folk would just go to the Kingdom guards for the troubles, it was only the minor petty matters that wasn't important enough for the guards to handle that came to him. And those weren't very profitable.

Caught in conflicts between his own morals and greed, as well as his worries for his job, Gen sullenly headed back to the office.  
"Maybe I'll order some noodles, that'll cheer me up.."

The reptile lay stilled on the sofa, awaiting his delivery to arrive. It always seem to take forever when you're looking forward to something.  
*KNOCK KNOCK*

The knocks on the door sent him scurrying towards it, as he opened the door, he felt his hunger, he felt the need the quell it, he felt the need to devour delicious noodles… he felt that the new delivery boy looked more like a Kingdom Guard than a delivery boy.  
He stared at the purple-eyed guard, while the guard returned the gaze back into his own green eyes.  
"Umm… may I… help you?" Gen finally managed.

'QUACK'

…  
…

That was the only replied he got from the feathered foe, while it extended a letter towards Gen.  
As Gen reached to receive the letter, the avian turned and left. Gen opened his mouth to halt the guard, but paused for some reason. He took a look at the letter, it had a seal… a seal of…

Gen slammed his door shut, rushed over to close the shutters on his windows, and sat down carefully on his desk, while his fidgeting hands attempted hold the letter tight.

It had the imperial seal of Shang Tu, only important officials and high ranking officers would use this seal. But what would someone of that position want something with a newbie gecko detective like him? Deciding to cut to the chase, Gen slowly peeled the letter opened.

What if it was an order to close down his business, perhaps it didn't comply with a certain new kingdom rule? Or if it was an arrest warrant, had his investigations violated the law? Gen gulped as he pull out the contents of the letter.

There was a note, a shard of a purple jade and a small blue piece of card with some sort of poem scribbled on it.

_Greetings Detective Gen,  
Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Magister, as well as the commander of the Royal Guard. I have written this letter to you as I wish to engage your services. As you may know about the energy crisis that befallen our world, the relations of the Kingdoms are on the verge of crumbling, along with the rising crime rates, the Citizens of Shang Tu are in unease and uncertainty of the fate of this kingdom. _

_One of our guards made an arrest today, inside the palace itself. It seems somehow a citizen had managed to snuck in, he has been detained, but has refuse to say anything, however we have found a 'symbol' on him, along with hand-drawings of the interior of the palace. The symbol was present as well on a card which he held. I am sure for one as informed as yourself, you have seen this symbol. If you have not, allow me to tell you the details._

_This symbol was worn by members who was responsible for a riot down in the main city a few weeks ago. Those who were present has been arrested, however it seems there are still more of them lurking among the citizens. The goal of that riot was to cause unrest and stir confusion among the people. It seems the group may be planning something bigger this time, considering they sent a spy into the palace._

_I wish for you to look into this matter and discover what they may be up to. If possible, attain the names of those responsible as well, hand them over to General Gong while along with the purple jade. _

_The Royal Guard has its hands full in maintaining order and in the protection of this Kingdom, it would be unwise to cause pointless panic and confusion among the ranks, sending troops to question the citizens would only cause more tension._

_If can complete this task, I will see that you be handsomely rewarded._

Gen wanted something more exciting, he guessed he got something more exciting. 'Handsomely rewarded, huh?' Maybe it'll be enough ka-ching for him to go on months without a job, or maybe even a vacation.

He held up the blue card, somehow this seems familiar, with the exception of the triangular symbol depicting a '精'in the middle.  
'Before The Circular Lunar, In The Rays Of The Yang, Our Point Shall Be Made'  
'In Preparations, We Shall Recite, We Shall Pray'  
'Repeat Our Clauses :'  
The rest of the poem seems to be rubbed off, or rather it looks washed off, that seem peculiar to Gen.

*Knock Knock*  
'Ping's Noodles Delivery!' The voice came from behind the door.

"Well, I guess I better fill myself up first."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Clouds of dust bunnies filled Gen's face as he rummaged through the cabinet. Perhaps he should do some house-cleaning from time to time, he had been busy with work that he neglected the cleanliness of his workplace. He dug up a old folder, from one of his pop's previous case.

Doing a quick flip through it, he stopped at a page where a few 'evidence' remain. It was a small stack of cards, wrapped in clear plastic. The rest of the pages had turned yellow from oxidation, but this pack stood out, still looking brand new. It was a pack of old message cards which his dad kept from one of his cases, he remembered mistaking them for playing cards when one day his dad brought them home. However, it was actually a pack of message cards, and a special one at that.

Gen slid 1 out, which had a picture of a pink lotus. Walking over to the sink, he turned the tap and held the card against the flowing water. The pink lotus slowly and gradually disappeared, still leaving a bit of pink residue. Just as Gen thought, same effect as the 'poem' card that was sent to him.

He ran his finger down the page which he had pick up the cards from…  
Case Code : 3B1 D3L1C10U5

…  
Exhibit E : Signal Cards  
Location Found : Docks - E  
Location Purchase : San Zul Stationaries

Huh, he knew San Zul dealt in malicious wares, but he didn't expect that it would vary to such items as well. Gen donned his trench-coat and hat, it was time to pay the old Warhog's shop another visit. He slipped the cards and his tools of trade into his pocket and beneath the trench-coat. Upon turning the door-knob, something clicked in his mind.

The old trophy display case opened it creaking doors, the case was even dustier than the cabinets. Gen reached in and snagged an old portable buffer, hoping it still works, Gen tested the ON switch. Big mistake, the dust that rested on the wheels flew all over the room. He threw the device into a briefcase and left the 'dustified'-office with the grunt. A clean-up was in order when he gets back.

Gen waltz down the concrete path, with his head lowered, concentrating more on his thoughts than where he was walking. There wasn't much pedestrians in this side of town anyway, occasionally a vehicle would zip pass him, by instinct he would place his fingers down on his hat to prevent the wind from carrying it off.

This was a residential district, it was natural for it be quiet, however, this area was not just quiet, it had a eerie feeling to it. He was used to this though, having the knowledge that this was where the more 'shady' characters prefer to hang out. However he knew a few short clicks away, the environment was different. The places to make noise was hidden, in a certain lower-ground area. He had been there a few times before, it was one of the few trips which his pops would bring him along to, 'to see the world, or rather more whats under it'. Unfortunately, there was little enjoyment in those trips, Gen had the preference of reading a book at home in the afternoon rather than spending the night out in noisy, crammed places.

He stopped at a little shop house near the entrance to an alleyway. An advertisement sign blinked with colourful lights in front of it, a newspaper could be seen held up behind the counter.

The shopkeeper must've heard Gen stepped in, "Welcome to San Zul's Stationaries! Anything ya lookin for?" The old Warhog didn't look up his paper. "I'm here on business, official business." Gen placed his arm on the reception desk, holding onto the blue card beneath his scaly grip. The shopkeeper looked up from the paper with surprise, revealing his old tusks and cracked glasses. "Well, what a pleasant surprise *Snort* Been awhile since I last saw ya, junior." San Zul put his newspaper away, "What can I do for ya? Replacing the ol hook, a newer model's arrive a few weeks back, I reckon you might wanna upgrade your current gears." Guess San Zul had mistook what he had meant by business.

"Sorry, Zul, I'm a little tight on cash right now.. you see, I'm actually here for.." "Ah, I understand ya, I understand ya, its been hard times here too, recently there's been less customers, and I don't mean the ones that go for the kiddy tools, the folks been tryin to bargain.." Gen braced himself, San Zul was a nice guy, but he had the habit of cutting people off midway and going into one of his rants. He'll stop… soon enough.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
"So this is what you meant by business." The warhog ran his finger down the blue card's texture, specifically over the erase points. Gen had finally manage to convey his message, though he took a number of interruptions yet again by San Zul before managing to do so.

"Its one my first great jobs, I was hoping I could get your help on this."  
"Whao, hold on there, this is my merchandise, I'll give you that, but ya know I can't divulge confidential information of my customers." Gen somehow knew it would come to this, he lifted the his secret weapon onto the table.  
"Well, since I can't get you to give me the information for free, how about a trade then? I know you're a businessman, so why don't we do this the 'business way'?" His scaly fingers tapped on the briefcase.

"Remember that old buffer machine which pops took from one of his cases as a trophy?" The warhog's face lit up as Gen said that, while opening the briefcase. "It's a little old, but it still works, and I'm sure your old tusks could use some work, I still remember how you used to say how much the ladies like those strong and smooth tusks." San Zul immediately picked up the buffer, examining it. "I'll have ya know these 'Old' tusk still are strong enough to break through brick walls, though I'll admit they could use a little 'smoothening' up." He flipped the on switch and the motors started spinning, producing a humming sound that was music to his ears.

"You got a deal, junior, but first…" He gave a slammed beneath the desk. The blinking on the advertisement in the front died, and sound of machinery and steel grinding against other could be heard as the shop shutters slowly went down. Ending with a loud clank that could probably be heard across the neighbourhood, the lights in the shop began to flicker. When it stopped, the shop was no longer illuminated by white, but by bright orange.

"We'll talk below. Wouldn't want anyone eavesdropping, could be bad for business." He gave another slam beneath the desk, this time a wooden shelf slowly slid open, revealing a familiar passageway into the darkness. "As if it wasn't bad enough already." Gen mumbled to himself as he followed the San Zul into it.

The place smelled of iron. It was sort of a mini-underground-warehouse. A lone wooden table sat in the middle with two chairs, while crates and boxes rested near the walls, which were decorated by posters along with burn and scratch marks, most probably from demonstrating the wares that were dealt here. A single lantern kept the room lit.

San Zul scurried over to one of the boxes and began digging through it. "I'm sure I've still kept the template for it, quite a mysterious fellow, the one who ordered this." Pulling out a piece of paper, he adjusted his glasses the study it. "Yes, this is the one, I'm sure of it, funny poem if I do say so myself, doesn't sound like a poem at all though." He handed the sheet over to Gen.

'Before The Circular Lunar, In The Rays Of The Yang, Our Point Shall Be Made'  
'In Preparations, We Shall Recite, We Shall Pray'  
'Repeat Our Clauses :'  
'Discard Your Empathy, Embrace Your Hate'  
'As Our Hope Arrives From The Bay '  
'We Will Gather All Our Forces'  
'Our Message Will Be Delivered Through The Crystal Jade'  
'We Shall Explore The Unknown, In Which We Shall Know The Way'  
'If You Wish To Join Our Cause, Enter Through The Gate'

The full poem seems to make no sense, it was probably a riddle of sorts, more studying was need on it. Gen slipped the paper beneath his trench-coat, successfully acquiring the first clue. "Any details you could give me on the one who ordered this?" Gen was hoping to get more information, a detailed description on one of his targets would help greatly.  
San Zul shifted his old fingers to adjust his glasses, showing his unease. "I could throw in another of those items you wanted." Gen suggested. "That's not the problem junior, its something else… Anyway, don't ya feel bad about using ya pop's trophys as a bargaining tool?" San Zul's fingers still on his glasses.  
"The old man's already gone, no point clinging on to the pass, besides, I don't need those junk to remind me of how great a man he was."  
Gen respected the pops, but it really didn't feel right to bring this matter now, he tried to steer the conversation back on topic.

"Now, whats troubling you then? Is there something you can't bring up about the buyer?" Gen took a wild guess in his mind, a acquaintance? A regular customer? A former nemesis of pops?  
The old Warhog moved over and took a seat, twiddling his fingers on the table. "You've heard of Hong Quan, right?"  
Hong Quan… he had never heard that name before. "Fill me in. He's the guy?" Gen shifted a chair and sat down himself.  
"No, Hong Quan, who's also known as the Red Fist, a tiger. He used to be a mercenary of sorts in Shang Mu, known for his blood thirsty way of handling jobs. Seems like something happened, and a few months ago, he came over to Shang Tu. I've heard rumors from others that he was in this kingdom, but I didn't believe until I saw him myself. Those intimidating eyes, the scarred face, no doubt about it."  
He directed his finger at a poster on a wall. It was a Wanted Poster, an angry tiger stared out of it, with a scarred forehead and red menacing pupils. The description included Destruction of Property, Murder, Arson… and a hefty reward which caught most of Gen's attention.

"With that amount on his head, shouldn't most of the bounty hunters in Shang Tu be swarming on him?"  
"There's a reason for that price, ya know? Most of the hunters who tried to get him back in Shang Mu ended up in undesired situations…"  
San Zul sent his finger across his neck. Gen seemed uninterested, though he was jotting down the information on his notepad.  
"So whats his business here in Shang Tu now? If he had no trouble with those bounty hunters, I don't see a need to flee here."  
"He's not fleeing. He's here. On a job. More specifically, he's acting for a bodyguard for the buyer of this." San Zul slid the blue card across the table towards Gen.

"I'll take note of that, can we get to the information on my main target now?" Mercenaries, bodyguards, sure they would post a threat to Gen, IF he were after their arrest, but for now all he needed was names, description and information. He wasn't planning to harm a hair on the target either, there wasn't a need to. "For all I know, the guy hid his face under the hood. But his ears stood out of it, seems like fox ears. There was a certain smugness in the way which he talk as well. He came for both the order placement and the collection, both trips Hong Quan was with him. I didn't want any trouble, so I didn't ask any questions. You know how those type of dealings go around here. Not forgetting the symbol that was on the paper. He didn't give his name either."

Fox-ears, that was better than nothing, now at least he had some clues on his target. Gen knew San Zul was willing to do business with anyone that could provide the cash for it, be it good or bad guys. The only ones which he would turn away would be the kingdom officials or anyone related to the Royal Guard, the business needed to be low profile as it usually don't include anything legal.

Gen stood up to leave, he had gotten all he needed here. "Oh hey, wait a minute." The warhog scurried over to another bile of boxes and took out a gauntlet. "You sure you don't wanna replace that old hook of yours? This one's a new stock, and a gauntlet form is more convenient than that gun form you're using." He was putting it on, preparing to show a demonstration. "Forget it, I told you I'm low on cash at the moment, maybe I'll pay you another visit and take a look at it once this jobs' over." Gen continued up the dark stairs, without turning back. "You know, I hear those martial art tournaments pay pretty well, even in this economic crisis!" The warhog's voice echoed from behind. "I prefer not! I ain't got the moves pops does! I'll stick to detective work!" Gen shouted back as he departed. He didn't have any tools or skills for combat, nor was he trained for it, it would be a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**  
The sound of the spinning ceiling fan dominated the room. The reptile lay motionless on his sofa, staring up at the paper which he held above his face. So far the only four things he could make out was the first sentence, the Bay and the Crystal Jade.  
'Before The Circular Lunar, In The Rays Of The Yang, Our Point Shall Be Made', the circular lunar probably referred to the full moon, where rays of the yang refers to the daylight of the sun… our point shall be made, an announcement or an incident? So its gonna happen on the day where they will be a full-moon at night, Gen presumed. He remembered the moon on the previous night out on his previous case, it was a waxing gibbous moon… he was short of time. The Bay of Shang Tu was a quiet place however, it used to be used for shipments between kingdoms through the use of both airships and ships, however to reduce cost on energy, it seemed to have been shut down, by 'Hope Arriving', did it meant a possible shipment of sorts?

The only other clue was the mention of Crystal Jade, a name of a popular restaurant downtown at the shopping district. The only intel he had on his target was a hooded guy with fox ears and a blood-thristy mercenary/bodyguard, however Hong Quan should stand out quite well from his appearance. He didn't had the time to look for other clues either. The Crystal Jade restaurant would be where he will start.

The sky had turned from blue to bright orange, the lights of the city slowly turned on. However, as usual, the shopping district was packed. The Crystal Jade restaurant laid along one of the busiest streets, alongside a variety of stores, products could range from spices to jewellery.  
Unfortunately, Gen's outfit made him stood out like a sore thumb, most folks were dressed in casual clothes whilst his made him look like he came from the past. Maybe once he gets that reward, it would be time for a makeover.

The crowded street was hard to navigate through, going along with the river of people was suffocating. The line he was in had short stops, caused by others stopping to purchase or admire the stores along the way. After what seems to be forever, Gen finally could see the Crystal Jade Restaurant up ahead. It did not seem to be busy, despite the number of people passing by, the reason probably was that it was one of the most expensive places in town.

As Gen wriggled out of the crowd and proceeded towards it, he began to study it, the restaurant itself resembled a pagoda. It had 3 levels, the first 2 seem to be where the dining areas are situated, with a perched view looking down on the streets from the 2nd floor. The 3rd floor seemed to be a VIP area, with windows in place of the opened view which the 2nd floor had. A few folks seem to be dining on the first floor, and a spiral staircase could be seen in the middle of the restaurant, he assumed that was the only way up and down. Waiters and waitresses were entering and exiting from a push-swing door at the back.

"May I help you?" A female voice broke his concentration.  
A pair of bright cheerful eyes alongside a dazzling smile met his gaze. She donned a cheongsam above her yellow fur and he noticed certain black stripes along her arm, a tigress. Her hair was brown, and tied in "ox-horns" fashion.  
"Table for 1, Sir?" She asked again. Gen gave a nod, "2nd floor please, I enjoy the view." "Right this way sir." Professional and pleasant, as one would expect from the service of a high-class restaurant. She led him up the stairs and a sit near the perch. He could see the busy streets down below, quite a good view really, better than he had expected.

He flipped open the menu on the table, he was more awed by the prices then the selection. This was gonna be bad for the wallet. "A glass of ice water and the Dumpling set." He handed the menu back to the tigress waitress. With another nod, she proceeded back downstairs.

Gen gave a glance around, no one else was on the 2nd floor, how convenient. But a dumpling set and a glass of water wasn't going to give much time. The 3rd floor seemed to be the most suspicious, after all, the best place to meet in a restaurant for a dangerous group would be in the VIP area. Gen ascended the spiral staircase, his hands in his pockets.

He kept his steps quiet as he climbed. Unlike the lower floors, the 3rd floor was completely walled off from outside, there were windows, but most of them were shut, if he made any noise it would probably cause an echo. And if anyone else was on this level, or anyone dangerous, it would not be easy for the investigation.

A empty 4-way hallway was the layout of the 3rd floor, each hallway led to 2 VIP rooms and the end. Mirrors were along on all the walls of the hallways. Or were they really mirrors? He circled around the staircase, studying each hallway before deciding which way to go. All of them with the exception of one just led to a dead end and the 2 doors to separate VIP rooms, another entrance stood in the middle of the 2 doors, the position of that entrance was similar to the one on the first floor which the staff used. Seems like the staff have another way to access the higher levels… *clack clack*

Foot-steps.

Echoing from beneath the staircase.

Gen double-timed back to his sit on the 2nd floor. His butt landed on the chair just as he could see the waitress coming up with his order. The fragrance of the dumplings got his tummy rumbling. As the tigress placed the tray on the table, Gen's chopsticks snagged off a dumpling.

As the Tigress turn to leave, Gen's mouthful grumble halted her. "May I have your name?" Gen managed after swallowing his food. "Fei Ling." She said with a smile and continued on her way. Gen jotted it down and continued his meal.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**  
*Gulp* Gen swallowed the last dumpling with great satisfaction. Though it would cost him almost half of his remaining cash, the meal was not disappointing in one bit. He yearned for more, since coming to a high-class restaurant for a single set of dumplings seem silly, but he had a job to do.

A commotion downstairs caught his attention. The crowd along the streets below were getting noisier. People were getting pushed to sides as an carriage vehicle, escorted by several other bikes came through them. The carriage vehicle itself looked pretty grand, must've be some important big-shot, the escorts looked nothing like the Royal Guards though. They were probably private hired bodyguards, seeing from how their uniforms matched the vehicle.

A large familiar figure in a tuxedo exited the vehicle as it stopped, as if rehearsed, all the bodyguards and waiters from the restaurant assemble along the path towards the entrance. The VIP slowly strolled into the restaurant. Gen could began to make out his facial features, and easily recognized him as another reptile from his smooth, though green skin along with his large yellow eyes.

"I THOUGHT I HAD THE WHOLE PLACE RESERVED! WHY ARE THERE OTHERS HERE!?" A voice bellowed from the first floor, and what seems to be a series of apologies followed. Gen caught a clear look of the new guest as he noticed him climbing up the stairs, accompanied by the apologizing tigress waitress, straight up to the 3rd floor. Ching, the CEO of a fishing company in Shang Tu that recently closed down, and a rather ugly Toad at that.

As they disappeared up the stairs, their conversation, or rather the waitress's apologies continued. 'Reserving the whole restaurant? Sounds suspicious enough.' Gen wasn't going to give up on any leads, no matter how minor or un-related they seemed. It did not seem like anyone else would be going up, seeming how the VIP area was originally empty as well. He got up from his seat and made sure his steps were quiet, even while going up the stairs.

Met again with the sight of the 4 way hall-way, Gen was unsure which hallway they went down to. With having 2 rooms on each hallway, attempting to check all 8 rooms would waste too much of his time. He glanced at each of them for clues for which would show there the pair earlier had went down.

Upon spotting light emitted from underneath a door, Gen started towards it, but another loud yell stopped him in his tracks.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE NEEDS MORE FUNDS!?"  
Seems like the toad was angry for reasons unknown to Gen, before he proceeded again, the mirrors along the walls of the hallway caught his attention.  
'Just to be safe.' Gen thought to himself and got on all-fours and slowly crawled towards the room. As he approached it, the conversation from it became clearer to him.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but please understand, a large operation such as this requires more than the meagre amount you provided."  
"MEAGRE!? That was the last of my remaining cash from my company!"  
"And we appreciate your support, but as it stands, we need more than that, and the restaurant is providing its profits to fund our cause as well."  
"Are you saying my investment is insignificant!? Remember where you stand, wench, you are just another tool he bought as well! My contribution is far greater than you could ever cough up, so you do well to show some respect!"  
"Please… excuse me sir…"

This was interesting, it seems Gen had another name he could jot down, as well as information to prove these 2 and even the whole restaurant was involved. Now if these 2 could continue their little 'argument' and leak some direct connection to his case, he was quite amused as well, though he never thought that his amusement would be short lived as…

The door opened.

A pair of heels stepped in front of his face, Gen was still on all-fours.  
He slowly titled his head upwards.  
What he saw was not the gentle face of the waitress earlier, but of another, which seem to have intense killing-intent in her eyes.

"Umm.. bill please?" Gen forced a smile.


End file.
